


beautiful to me

by myflower



Series: pentagon one shots / drabbles 2017 [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: The sunset was a beautiful array of purples and oranges and reds, so gorgeous and alluring.





	beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> i just really really really love royalty aus. and i haven't seen any for pentagon?? that needs to change.
> 
> i really love milk!  
> (in case u dont get it. 우유 (wooyu) in korean means milk. and wooyu is also their ship name moVING ON)
> 
> i hope you enjoy. jump on the royalty au train.

The wind whirled around the castle towers, blowing through the hedges of the back property.  A worn golden crown and red velvet cape cast behind the tall boy who was pushing through the hedges and against the wind.  Wooseok sighed desperately, attempting to find his way to the fountain through the maze of the castle ground.  The jewels of the crown reflected the sunlight, his shadow clearly defined against the greenery.

As he found his way to the fountain, he was relieved to find who he’d been hoping to see, waiting there patiently.  He ran up to the other quickly, wrapping his arms around him and gaining a surge of goosebumps as he did so.

“Yuto, I am so glad to see you.”

“As am I to see you, my prince.”

They were alone in the garden now, only in the presence of themselves, the sun, and the wind.  Wooseok leaned into Yuto’s shoulder, smiling slightly.

“Are we going to stay here?” Yuto asked, a bit impatient. Wooseok immediately pulled his head up to respond.

“Of course not, I just wanted to see you quickly. The sun is setting, let’s stay here until I hear alert for my return. They won’t come looking for me if they know I’ve gone through the maze, I’ve lived here my entire life and still get lost in it often.” Wooseok said, seating himself on the edge of the beautiful fountain, holding Yuto’s hand in his.

“I don’t know how long we’re going to be able to do this, Wooseok.”

“I don’t either. For now, though, let’s just stay here.”

Yuto turned to look at him lovingly, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

He leaned in to place a small and soft kiss on Wooseok’s cheek, immediately causing the other to blush.  Naturally, Wooseok had to do the same in return, and Yuto moved his hand to hold onto Wooseok’s leg quietly.

The prince leaned his head onto Yuto’s shoulder, closing his eyes slowly.

“I really love you, you know,” Wooseok said after a moment of silence.

“I love you too,” Yuto responded, looking up at the sunset. “Do you know if you’ve been called yet? It’s getting late.”

The sunset was a beautiful array of purples and oranges and reds, so gorgeous and alluring. Wooseok opened his eyes to the sight Yuto was also seeing, but turned immediately to look at the other and sighed with a fondness in his voice and love in his eyes.

“I don’t think so.”

“You should go anyways. I’ll start in the other direction to make it look like I’m going to the servant’s corridors, I’ll be up after a few minutes. I promise.” Yuto said, and Wooseok really didn’t want to leave or see Yuto go.

He pulled his head up and turned to kiss Yuto’s lips, which were chapped and rough but warm, and that was what matters.  Wooseok pulled his hand up to hold Yuto’s chin carefully, as if he was made of glass that could shatter at any second.

The kiss was not rushed. It was not chaste or rough; it was as pure as kisses got. Clean and straightforward and soft and loving.

He pulled away a moment later, their foreheads touching, the two sharing the same breath.

“I’ll see you soon, my prince.” Yuto said.

“I’ll see you soon too, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @hyojongsbf. comments keep me motivated.


End file.
